


Doctor Strange x Reader One-Shots and Drabbles

by CallofWhiteFang



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shots, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofWhiteFang/pseuds/CallofWhiteFang
Summary: I was almost not going to make this because I’m afraid I won’t commit and I’ll leave it like I’ve done with my other stories but I’ll give it a try. So yeah these are One-Shots about the love of my life Stephen Strange and feel free to request something.





	1. Just a Little Heads Up

So, welcome to my story guys. I’ll be here trying to post Doctor Strange x Reader one-shots regularly. I can’t guarantee that I’ll be posting like every week, but I’ll try. I’m just in a constant state of “I need to do anything and everything all at once” because of end of the year stuff and exams and trying to finish my college enrollment papers. So that’s fun, also trying to get a summer job so more stress. That’s fun too. But enough about my issues, I was just explain why I might be absent for an extended period sometimes. So, feel free to make requests, otherwise I’ll just be posting my own works. I also ask that you make your requests detailed, so no “hi can I have doctor strange and reader fluff bye”. A good example would be “Can you do one where so and so happens and then the reader does so and so, etc, etc.” I hope you understand, and please enjoy


	2. Can I Call you Stephen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is sick of referring to him as “Doctor Strange” all the time.

“Hey, Doctor, can I call you Stephen? I’ll call you Stephen. Anyways, I was wondering-“

“No.”

“No? You haven’t even heard my question.”

“I mean no, you can’t call me Stephen.”

“Aww come on, please? I thought we were friends, friends call each other by their first name.”

“I am a doctor, and I will be referred to as such.”

“But aren’t you kinda not a doctor? Since you got a case of permanent jazz hands?”

“........That hurt.” Stephen puts away whatever book he was scanning and turns to go.

“Aw wait, Steph- Doctor, come back! I just want to get closer with you!” You chase him down and grab his hand.

He makes a noticeable flinch when your hand makes contact with his. “I thought we were already friends.”

“We are, but friends don’t call each other doctor, or master, or any title, they call each other by their names, and it makes them closer by doing so. I want to feel like that with you, and even more if your willing.”

His heart may have just skipped a beat, we’re they asking what he thinks they were asking? “Wait, s-so you want to...?”

“Did you put two and two together? Yes, I, y/n, want to be in a romantic relationship with you, Stephen.”

He didn’t even respond to that, well not in words, but everyone always said actions speak louder anyways. So he decided that a kiss was a better response, and while he was at it, he decided that “Stephen” sounded way better coming out of their mouth than “Doctor Strange” did.


	3. What Did I Tell You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never play Operation with an ex-neurosurgeon.

You were just at your old family home, looking through your old childhood possessions when your eyes happened upon a very nostalgic sight. 

Operation. You remember playing this all the time with your siblings. You were somewhat of a champ back then. It’d be interesting to see if you still got that spunk, and you know just the person to challenge.

————

Okay maybe this was a bad idea. 

After making a portal back to the New York Sanctum, you immediately sought out Stephen. You were sniggering the whole time at the irony of it all, a neurosurgeon playing Operation, it’s hilarious. 

But you should have known that he would be absolutely amazing at it. 

“Oh, come on! This is hardly fair! You got more than half the pieces while I only got three!”

“What did I tell you? You’re only setting yourself up for failure if you challenge me to something that I’ve perfected over the course of my whole career.”

“Yeah, well, I thought I’d have some kind of advantage because of your hands- wait, why aren’t they shaking?”

“Why do you think?”

“Are you using magic!? That’s totally cheating! I can’t believe you!”

“The rules say nothing against it.”

“That’s because the people making the game didn’t know that egotistical wizards like you would be playing it!”

“Well if it makes you happy I’ll stop using magic and we’ll play this fairly.”

“I doubt you will but whatever.”

————

You were right, he still used magic, and won. While making you look like a complete loser (in front of no one! Can you imagine?). So yeah, you were a bit pouty afterwards. 

“Hey, (y/n), I need your help with this type of ritual. It requires two people, and Wong is out at the moment- are you ignoring me?” Indeed you were, you had purposely turned the armchair you were reading in so that it faced away from the sorcerer.

He gave out an exasperated sigh, and put his book down in favor of approaching you, and leaning down to wrap his arms around you as best he could with a chair inbetween. “I’m sorry your such a sore loser.”

“I’m only a sore loser because you couldn’t play the game fairly!”

 

He lets out a chuckle, which causes his chest to rumble against your head and back. After pressing multiple kisses upon your cheek, head, neck, and whatever else he could reach, he asked, “Would you feel better if I got you some ice cream at that small place down the road?” 

“......Maybe.”

He smiles once more as he comes around the chair to properly lean down and kiss your lips. You still being stubborn, didn’t kiss back, until the last minute when you couldn’t resist his charm any longer.

Then Wong showed up. “Hey, I would appreciate it if you didn’t do that in the library where all the ancient texts are.”

Stephen parts from you and looks up. “Oh, good we can go now that Wong is here, he can look over the Sanctum while we’re gone.”

“Hey, I didn’t agree to whatever your planning on doing.” 

As you and Stephen walked past, you said, “He’s getting me make-up ice cream we’ll get you something too.”

As you were about to leave you heard a distant yell, “Stark Raving Hazelnut please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to do it to em.


	4. Put a leash on it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the cloak don’t have the best relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I read all these doctor strange x reader stories where the cloak is like in love with the reader and I don’t personally think that would happen. The cloak specifically chose strange and if it loved the reader so much it would have just chosen them. And so far I haven’t seen it acting friendly with any other character in the movies. I mean it literally slaps tony in infinity war and attempts to strangle a man. But it’s just my opinion so please don’t take it personally or whatever. Not trying to start anything.

You know what you did but whatever it was that cloak was offended by it. It’s like everyday with it’s petty bullshit. You can’t get through the day without it doing something to you. 

Even getting close to Stephen, like walking past him, causes you to be tripped by the red fabric (And then Stephen laughs at you and you send him through a portal into another dimension like he did with Loki but that’s another story). 

There are days though where you stand on common ground with the cloak. Even manage a (one-sided) friendly conversation. Only to start up the next day. 

Today can be used as a perfect example. You were going about your chores in the library, as usual, and conversing with Wong, and you turn around, not noticing Stephen trying to get by, and bump into his shoulder. “Oh! Stephen I’m sor-“

Before you could get a word out you feel something smack you upside the head, as if to say, “You’re so stupid!”

“Seriously! Everyday with this shit! It was a bloody accident, dumb cloak! Stephen, you need to put a leash on this thing or something!” 

“And how to expect me to so that?” He says, chuckling. “It’s a price of fabric, I’m not going to treat it like a dog.” 

“Well can you talk to it or something? I’m honestly sick of this! I can’t even act like I’m in a romantic relationship with you when the cloak is constantly berating me basically.” It really did upset you that the cloak hates you this much. 

“I really can’t do anything about it, (y/n), the cloak does what it wants.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to avoid you like the plague then, huh? ‘Cause I can’t deal with this anymore.”

And it went on like that for a week, you avoiding your own boyfriend. Of course he tried to talk to you, but it was always from across the room. It did affect him, he missed being near you. He attempted to talk to cloak, but since it doesn’t talk he can’t tell what it’s thinking half the time. 

The cloak noticed the complete shift in his owners attitude. Of course it felt bad, but not for annoying you, that was hilarious. The cloak wants Stephen to be happy, and it’s willing to make some changes. 

So the next day the cloak goes off on its own to seek out the person of interest. Once it finds you it floats in front of you, as your completely engrossed in an ancient history book. It scares the shit out of you when you realize it’s just hovering in your face. 

“Um...can I help you?” You ask after getting your wits about you. 

The cloak doesn’t respond, obviously, but instead holds one corner out, as it to ask, “Truce?”

You, very hesitantly, reach out for it, it could just be another trap. But it’s not, and when you grab onto the corner the cloak lifts it up and down in a hand shake.

You give a somewhat awkward some and say, “I guess this means we’re on equal terms then?”

The cloak only bobs its collar and floats off.

And so, from then on you and Stephen managed to make your relationship healthy again, and you and the cloak learned to tolerate one another, because that’s what it’s all about in the end.


	5. I Still Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader thought she moved on, but when Stephen shows up after nearly a year of being off the radar, she’s not so sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Doctor Strange x Fem!Reader just so you know.

It’s been nearly a year, and while I’m doing okay physically and somewhat mentally, there’s still apart of me that wonders why it happened. Why did he do what he did? Why did he leave his whole life behind? Why did he leave me?

When he first left, of course I cried, but I’m not one of those people who were completely dependent on their lover. I didn’t lay in bed sobbing myself to sleep for months, neglecting my body by not eating or showering. I picked myself up off the ground the same day I found out Stephen left, and while I had a heavy heart, I still managed to fulfill my duty at the hospital. While his leaving may have broken me, I haven’t completely shattered.

Now it’s been almost a year, and as I sit in my apartment, doing nothing in particular, I hear a knock at my door. I used to believe that everytime there was a knock, it was Stephen, coming home finally, but now I know not to get my hopes up, he’s probably not coming back, could be dead even, though I prefer not to think about that possibility. 

Getting up from the couch, I move to the entrance, and open the door. 

And of course the person I just said that would never come back is standing right there. 

“S-S-Stephen!? What the hell!? What are you doing here—what are you wearing!? What’s going-“ my panicked rambling was cut off, by a pair of lean arms wrapping around me. 

“(Y/n), I missed you so much, I-I’m so sorry, I know you won’t forgive me, but please let me explain everything.” He buried his nose into the crook of my neck and sniffs, but I don’t think it was to smell me. 

Hearing him all choked up and emotional puts tears of my own in my eyes and I untangle my arms from his and wrap them around his upper body. My own head rest on his shoulder and collarbone, and I press soft kisses there while tears roll down my cheeks. I guess I missed him more than I thought I did. 

“You can explain everything later, right now I just need to be with you, lay with you, know that you’ll still be with me in the morning-“

I was cut off yet again, but this time by a pair of lips pressing against mine in a desperate manner. All his current emotions poured into this one kiss. “I swear I’ll never leave you, I will never make that mistake of not telling you anything. I love you too much to let you go.”

And so the night was spent reconciling, reforging a relationship. Tomorrow would come the explanation, but right now was catching up on old emotions that never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s really bad I’m ashamed.


End file.
